Open Your Eyes
by Lysha
Summary: Galbadia are up to their old tricks again, even without a sorceress on their side. Squall knows that he has to work together with his team mates to put a stop to the destruction they are causing. But for Squall, is this as easy as it sounds?


Open Your Eyes

  It was just two years after Ultimecia's demise, and Squall and his friends were relaxed, but far from content. They were sitting around a table in the Cafeteria, each one as bored as the next.

  "We could go check out how construction on Trabia Garden's going?" suggested Selphie.

  "We did that yesterday." Zell groaned and slumped back in his seat.

  "Or we could go visit Edea." Said Irvine.

  "I'm not in the mood." Rinoa sighed.

  Their boredom hung around them in the air like a bad smell, and anyone who walked past could sense it.

  Squall was not favouring any of his comrade's suggestions. To think they had spent the last two years trying to think of something, anything to do. Everything had lost its appeal since the last Sorceress War.

  "Maybe we could go for a walk around Balamb Town for a while?" said Quistis, breaking yet another dull silence.

  "But we've done that _five times_ already." Rinoa said. "And that's just this week."

  Squall turned away from the conversation and saw Xu and Nida walking in their direction. But they looked as if they were out for a stroll more than to deliver a mission briefing of some sort.

  "Oh, hi guys!" said Xu cheerfully, unaware of her friend's problem.

  "Hi." Everyone replied, unenthusiastically.

  But still, Xu and Nida were blissfully unaware of any troubles.

  "Weren't we meant to tell these guys something, Xu?" Nida asked. Everyone looked up at Nida sharply, almost desperately.

  "Erm……….oh, yeah!" Xu said. "Cid wants to see you guys about something." Almost instantly, Squall, Rinoa, Zell, Quistis, Irvine and Selphie sprang up from their seats simultaneously and rushed past Xu and Nida towards the Cafeteria door.

  Squall only stopped to say, "Thanks, Xu." And followed his friends.

  Xu and Nida just stared as their friends ran out of sight with looks of puzzlement on their faces.

  "Err…what was that?" Xu said to Nida.

  "Six very excited SeeD members?" Nida replied. "Oh, well, fancy a hot dog?"

  "Sure!"

  Squall and the others stopped running as they stepped into the elevator. By the time the lift had reached the third floor, they had all got their breath back and calmly walked into the Headmaster's office.

  When they entered, the first thing they noticed was a tall young man, about their age, talking to Cid. He had shoulder length hair, which was died a shade of sapphire blue. He was wearing the SeeD uniform, but Squall couldn't recall seeing him anywhere before.

  As Squall, Rinoa, Zell, Selphie, Quistis and Irvine entered the room, Cid and the mysterious stranger turned to greet them.

  "Ah, I see you are all here at last." Cid had barely finished this sentence when he was hit with a bombardment of questions.

  "Is it a mission?!"

  "Do we have to go somewhere?!"

  "Is it another sorceress?!"

  "Or is it an army?"

  "Or a rebel faction?"

  "Wait! Wait!" Cid shouted. "Allow me to explain. This here, is Xinn."

  "Is he Galbadian?"

  "Or the leader of a suffering country?"

  "Or the founder of a resistance faction?"

  "Or maybe he's the President of undiscovered land?"

  "No!" Cid interrupted. "Xinn is an exchange SeeD member from Trabia Garden." Xinn looked around at everyone and smiled.

  "We do have a mission for you to carry out, however."

  "Really? What is it?" Selphie said, excitedly.

  "The Timber residents have been in touch with us recently, telling us how Galbadia is planning to build a missile base right where Timber lies now." Cid continued.

  Rinoa twitched at the mention of Timber. She then said, "But…why would Galbadia want to build a missile base there? There's plenty more room for a stupid missile base in Galbadia! What would they want one for anyway?"

  "The Timber residents contacted us as a means of 'tipping us off'." Cid said. "They say that the aim of the missile base is to try and destroy both Balamb Garden and the town."

  Zell's mood changed from serious to extreme anger in a matter of seconds. "What??"

  Cid continued. "Of course, they resisted, but even all the people in Timber would be no match for the Galbadian army. Galbadia have now attacked, and Timber requested our help. We agreed to help out seeing as this is not only jeopardising the future of Timber, but also the safety of Balamb and Garden residents."

  The SeeDs shifted uneasily, but nevertheless, all stayed determined.

  "So what do we have to do about this?" Irvine questioned.

  "You are all, including Xinn, to go on an infiltration mission to Timber and put a stop to Galbadia's plans.

  "Just a usual mission, then." Zell said, cocky as ever.

  "What do we have to do?" Squall said seriously.

  "You must first find three 'codes' to gain access to the main building, where the leader of the operation will be." Cid explained. "To end this evil scheme, you must defeat the leader."

  "Err…that's got to be Seifer, right?" Zell said, edgily.

  "It might possibly be, yes." Cid then left his office, leaving an awkward silence behind him.

  "…Let's go." Squall said.

  "Hey, shouldn't we, like, get to know each other first?" Irvine said.

  "That could be a good idea." Xinn looked around at his comrades.

  Squall looked at him with a hint of resentment, but still, he held out his hand to Xinn. But instead of shaking Squall's hand, Xinn nodded.

  Rinoa giggled. "Doesn't that remind you of someone, guys?"

  Quistis and Selphie giggled too, and Irvine and Zell smiled. Xinn still hadn't broken his gaze from Squall.

  Squall edged away slightly under the tension of Xinn's stare. "So, tell us about yourself."

  "Well," Xinn said. "I'm a transfer SeeD member from Trabia."

  "Trabia?" Selphie squeaked. "But they don't have SeeD exams in Trabia Garden!"

  "No, I took my exam here, but I started as, and still am, a Trabia student."

  "That's funny, I never saw you there…" Selphie muttered.

  "Hadn't we best introduce ourselves?" Quistis said suddenly.

  "Oh, no need." Xinn said with a wry smile on his face. "I know who you all are."

  Xinn looked around at everyone again, this time, his stare stopping on Rinoa. "Except for you." He said with the same smile.

  "Oh, I, erm…I'm Rinoa." She couldn't help but go red.

  Irvine looked Xinn up and down suspiciously and said, "Well, if we're going..."

  Zell did the same. "Yeah, let's go."

  "The Ragnarok should be outside." Squall said, walking towards the door and everyone followed.

  As Quistis was walking out of the door, Xinn grabbed her arm and Quistis turned to him.

  Xinn went to say something, but thought against it.

  "We should go; the others will be waiting." said Quistis, nervously. Everyone had left Cid's office.

  Quistis tried to break from Xinn's clutch, but he held on tight.

  She kept glancing towards the door nervously, as though planning to make a break for it.

  Xinn kept staring at her, waiting to say something, but couldn't say it.

  Quistis finally broke from Xinn's grip in an impulsive moment of terror. Xinn continued to stare after her as she ran out of the door, and followed her towards the Ragnarok.

  Aboard the Ragnarok, all was well. There was a hint of tension, but all were still determined.

  Selphie and Irvine were up front, taking the controls of the airship. Squall was thinking silently, as usual. Zell was standing at the back of the room, punching an invisible presence. Quistis was on the seat opposite Squall, deep in thought, and Rinoa was pacing the room in long strides, obviously thinking too. Xinn was sitting on a seat near Zell, watching him intently.

  After about ten minutes of silence from everyone and continuous kicking and punching from Zell, he finally got tired and sat down next to Xinn.

  Xinn continued to watch Zell even after he sat down, and Zell became uneasy underneath Xinn's slightly threatening stare.

  "'S'up?" Zell said after a short pause. Zell was hoping someone would come and interrupt their conversation, but as he looked around he realized that everyone was too wrapped up in their own thoughts to even notice anyone talking.

  Xinn fixed his gaze on Zell for a few more seconds, then turned his head forward again.

  Zell blew a sigh of relief and lent back in his chair.

  But, no sooner had Xinn looked away, then he looked back again, at which point, Zell leapt forward onto the edge of his seat again.

  Xinn looked at Zell sharply and said, "Don't you remember, Zell? What a nice woman she was? Raised us all like her own…wasn't she nice, Zell? Wasn't she better than a real parent?"

  Zell's horrified expression stayed as he tried to read Xinn's face, as if every shape and blemish would tell Zell what Xinn was trying to say.

  Suddenly, a jolt shot through the floor as the Ragnarok landed near Timber.

  Xinn gave Zell a disgusted look as he followed Squall, Rinoa, Quistis and Selphie out of the airship.

  Zell hung back for a few minutes to try and recall what Xinn had said to him. But he couldn't remember. For some reason, that thought didn't stick.

  Zell shrugged his shoulders and made a silent promise to himself to tell Squall about the incident once this rubbish with Galbadia had finished.

  At that moment, none of them could tell you how long they had been on the battlefield. You could say half an hour, but how long is half an hour? Half an hour being bored in the Cafeteria? Half an hour hanging with your friends? Or half an hour in the middle of an intense battle?

  Even though all six of them were fully trained SeeD members now, none of them could believe how nervous they were. They had only been off the battlefield two years, and this is what happens…

  The group, including Xinn, were crouched behind a small tanker somewhere on the outskirts of Timber. Not even all the nervous, heavy breathing they were all emitting could cover up the sounds of war that were echoing around them; gunfire, terrified screams, explosions. None of them had expected it to be this bad. But still, they had a job to do, and Squall was going to make sure it was done.

  "Okay. I know we're all nervous. But we can do this. We've got to do this." Squall glanced around at everyone, hoping his words were supporting them, not making them more nervous. "Now, to the point. We should split off into three groups, so each group can find a code each. The we meet back here at 1800 hours."

  "What are the parties?"

  Squall quickly devised a plan, "Xinn, you're with me. Zell, Quistis, and Rinoa – you all go together. And that leaves Irvine and Selphie."

  "You can count on us." Irvine said, a trace of nervousness still in his voice.

  Squall looked for the all clear. "Okay, you know what to do. Any problems, go back to the Ragnarok. And good luck."

  Everyone started to move away.

  "Oh! And guys……be careful. Now, split!"

Irvine 

  We headed straight for the centre of Timber once Squall gave the go ahead.

  As we ran don the paved streets, I could hear Selphie's footsteps and heavy breathing behind me. We were running down a very narrow alleyway. The buildings were so cramped together, if you looked up, you could only just about see the sky.

  As I was observing this matter, a shadow fell across my face.

  A Galbadian soldier.

  He had something in his hand. The something looked like a grenade.

  Doing the first logical thing that came into my head, I shouted, "Selphie! Move!" We rushed down another alley leading off that one. We stood right up, our backs squarely on to the wall, as the Galbadian soldier threw what was a grenade just where we had been standing. I felt myself go dizzy with relief. Just a second more and that could've…

  "You're shaking, Irvine. Are you okay?" Selphie said from next to me.

  I was forced to nod; I felt like I was going to be sick if I opened my mouth.

  It's amazing what time out of battle can do to you, even if it is just two years.

  I heard Selphie pull out her Nunchaku as we heard footsteps at the other end of the alley. I pulled out my weapon too – just in case, I told myself.

  "…Yes, but sir –" came a voice from the end of the gulley.

  "No buts, Royll, just do it!" came a second.

  "Yes sir!" Selphie and I shrank into the shadows as the figures of Royll and his commander became visible. "Err, sir? What was it I was it I was supposed to say again?"

  The second voice became angrier, "Royll!"

  "Sir!"

  "You are supposed to tell the guards outside the HQ the new code…" he was speaking slowly, as if he was talking to someone stupid. "And the new code is…?"

  "645525, sir!"

  "Ssh! Keep your voice down, we wouldn't want anybody hearing now, would we?"

  "No, sir." Royll whispered, although that didn't make much difference due to the cramped space the voices were echoing in.

  Now we had the code, we had no use for Royll and his commander…I silently reloaded my gun; took straight aim and…

  It's amazing what you feel in that few seconds, the few seconds after you feel the friction between your finger and the trigger. Most of all, I feel the tension, the pressure, as if a million eyes were watching, willing the bullet near the target. The soft click of the trigger pulling back reminds me of so many more moments like this one…

  …That was it, no more Royll and commander.

  "Let's go, Irvine." Selphie said, standing up and slipping out of our hiding place and continuing down the alley, repeating the code under her breath.

  I wish I could tell her, I wish I could tell anyone, just to let them know how that moment feels…when you feel bizarrely…free….

Rinoa 

  Zell, Quistis and I were all crouched behind a small heap of cardboard boxes, silent, waiting for the right moment.

  There was a horrible sense of terror in the air.

  In our view, we could see a train being unloaded. From the conversations around us, we could tell that the train had brought supplies and equipment for the Galbadian army.

  But my mind wasn't on what we were doing. My thoughts were with my friends. They were all so nervous…not to say I wasn't either. I knew how strange they had found the experience, being back in combat. But I don't think that's why _I_ was nervous.

  This town…a town I had given my whole life trying to protect…it really was scary to see it in such turmoil. I think the sick feeling in my stomach was representing how much I wanted to see it free again…

  "Damn!" Zell shouted, as Galbadian soldier appeared, standing over us.

  Zell stood up and raised his fists to fight, when the soldier held out his hands in front of him, as if to stop Zell.

  "Sir! Sir! It's me, sir!" I let a laugh of complete joy and happiness escape me as the man I immediately recognised as Watts spoke.

  "Watts?" Quistis said, curiously.

  "It's me, sir!" Watts said happily. "Come with me, sir!"

  We quickly followed Watts to the end of the train and he smuggled us in from the back.

  The compartment muffled all the sounds outside so much that we could hardly hear them.

  "Watts! I can't believe you're still doing the same thing as when I left you!" The sick feeling in my stomach was mingled with a slight edge of excitement.

  "Rinoa! Yes, sir! I am still spying on the Galbies." Watts took off his helmet, and I saw the same face of all my previous memories in the Forest Owls. He hadn't changed a bit. And still the same ignorant grin on his face as had always been. "And I have some useful information, sir! Gathering information is my specialty!"

  "Then could you please tell us where to find some codes for access to the main building?" Quistis asked politely.

  "On that computer over there, sir! But I think there's only one code there, sir. I don't know about the others…"

  Suddenly, from a long distance, a whistle sounded. "Oh, well, sir. Duty calls!" He smiled and placed his helmet on his head and walked over to the exit, imputing a code so he could get through.

  "Watts! Wait!" I tugged on his sleeve, but then let go again, hating the feel of the Galbadian uniform underneath my fingers. "I want to talk more…"

  "Rinoa, we don't have time to talk. It's nearly time for us to go back." Zell said, gently, but sternly.

  I looked up at Watts. "I'll see you again, yeah?"

  Then Watts leant forward and pulled me into a hug. "Yeah."

  "Be careful."

  "Yes, sir!" I stood helplessly watching my friend leaving the compartment. I stood there, a silly grin on my face, hoping that Watt's words were true. After a few seconds, I regained sense and brushed myself off, still feeling the horrible Galbadian armour against my skin.

  By the time I turned around, Zell was already half–way into the computer system, rapidly searching for codes with a great look of concentration and determination on his face. I understood why. He wanted to show Squall that he could do it sometimes, that he was responsible and could be a leader. I silently thought to myself how ignorant Squall would be to this effort.

  "Would you look at that!" Zell said, grinning happily. I didn't need to input a single code or anything!" 

  Quistis leant over Zell's shoulder to see the code on the screen.

  "498251." Quistis read. I trusted she'd remember; she has a way with numbers.

  Nothing could've prepare me for what I was about to experience as Zell opened the door at the back to make his way out cautiously.

  When the door opened, the metallic smell of blood wafted in, the sounds of battle could be heard clearly once again. The smell was so overwhelming that it stung my eyes and brought the sick feeling back to me.

  The wages of war had been pushed to the back of my mind upon meeting Watts. But now, they were back again, but worse this time.

  It's good how friends can make you do that, that's why I value them so much. Just talking to your friends, all your worries are out of your head, not a care in the world. But when they leave, all the pain and hurt you feel comes rushing back, like a tidal wave – unstoppable, overwhelming, painful…

Squall 

  Xinn and I had been separated. Now I was running around the site nearest the main building, not caring if I was seen or not, all I knew was that I had to find him. I don't know why I felt like that, because I've never felt it before. I suppose I just knew that this was not something I could not do by myself, for once.

  I could feel my Gunblade slipping out of my sweaty palms. I gripped it tighter, still running around the maze of highly stacked crates and trunks of what must have been explosives and other weapons.

  I literally jumped up in fright as a Galbadian soldier loomed up ahead of me. I went to turn around and was met with the sight of a solid stack of boxes – a dead end.

  As I turned back around, the soldier knocked my Gunblade out of my hand and I was knocked down to the floor. I looked toward my weapon, but it was too far out of reach, besides, if I had moved he'd surely have killed me.

  I looked straight into his eyes, but I only saw one thing – hatred, burning in his eyes like a fierce fire. And then, a look of confusion swallowed up his face as he fell forward, first on to his knees, then to the ground in front of me.

  Then, behind him, I saw Xinn, wiping blood off the tip of his own Gunblade on to his gloves. "Galbadians, eh?" he said, picking up my Gunblade as I stood up. He handed it to me, but he didn't let go as I took it by one hand.

  We stood there for a few seconds, united by one weapon, glaring into each other's eyes. And, for that split second, I thought I saw the same fire of hatred in Xinn's eyes as I had in the soldier's.

  But as Xinn moved away, I realized I must have been mistaken.

  "I've picked off every Galbie in this area." Xinn said smugly. "Oh, and I got this." Xinn threw a small piece of paper in my direction, which I caught and instinctively opened up.

  There on the paper, were six numbers: '312398'.

  "It's the code, for the main building." Xinn explained.

  "Where did you…?"

  "Never mind." Xinn said. "I'll explain later…maybe."

  "What?"

  "You're still as ignorant as ever, Squall." Xinn's tone suddenly turned nasty. "Letting everything go on around you and ignoring it all. "You've always been like it. All the time. Can't you remember? How about that time. The time when we all set off fireworks on the beach? Me, Irvine, Zell, Quistis, Selphie and Seifer all planned it, and you just sat and watched, not even knowing what was going on! You need to grow up, Squall. Open your eyes. You're the only one who can change who you are. I can't do it for you."

  Even though Xinn's words had no coherent meaning to me, I said the only thing I could logically think of. "I'm not asking you to."

  "See? Ignorance, Squall. That's what it's called. Ever since I first met you I knew what you'd be. You need to change it, Squall."

  I really lost my temper, as not being able to understand someone was something that I couldn't stand. "Why don't you try? Why don't you start making sense? Talking in riddles isn't ever going to get you anywhere!"

  Xinn's toughness disappeared and he stopped shouting and said, "…Forget it."

  "Xinn! Tell me! What are you trying to say?" I said impatiently.

  Xinn glanced at his watch. "Squall, we better get back. We've only got ten minutes, you know?"

  I let Xinn get the better of me and we slowly trudged back to the meeting place, not too far away.

  It was amazing. I had come here, dreading the coming events, sick with nerves. But now, I was somewhat _used_ to it. It did seem bizarre, to be _used_ to this kind of thing.

  But what Xinn had said to me was rattling around in my brain. What had he meant? I genuinely didn't understand. But still, there were more important things to do, so I decided to turn my attention to this matter later.

  Ten minutes later, everyone met at the place where they had started. Everyone was now relaying the codes to Squall.

  "645525!"

  "498251."

  "312398."

  Everyone seemed considerably calmer, even though none of them had a clue what would lie in wait for them after they had opened the door. Yet, all were confident about whatever did lie ahead.

  They all slinked through the shadows in an unorganised line up to the big metal doors of the main building.

  Standing a distance from the building, still in shadows, they saw two guards patrolling the area.

  Squall gave the command; Irvine's gun reloaded and the trigger clicked back silently twice. So easy, effortless.

   They approached the door and started to input the codes into a small wall-computer to the right of the doors. The buttons beeped as Squall tapped away, and everyone became tense again, the silence became heavy.

  A few reassuring beeps later; the doors creaked open before them. No one said a word, but Squall nodded to his friends and they entered the building.

  To their surprise, the place was completely deserted. Their footsteps on the metal floor echoed up the circular metal walls. As they looked up, they saw a staircase leading to a lone door.

  Squall nodded to everyone again and they all made their way silently to the door.

  Squall rested his hand on the door handle, and glanced around at them all, at which point, everyone pulled out their weapons. Squall took one last look at Xinn, but Xinn stayed focused. Squall turned back towards the door, took a deep breath and sharply bushed open the door.

  Standing there, as if ready and waiting, was Seifer. His long, grey coat billowing behind him, a serious look in his malevolent eyes, and in his gloved hands, he held his own Gunblade.

  No one moved as Seifer cast his gaze across them all. "Well, well. Look what the Moomba dragged in." He started swinging his Gunblade around in his hands. "It's been a while." Seifer threw Xinn a look. "Xinn, it _has_ been a long time. But good work. You did as you were asked."

  Confusion spread across the group.

  Seifer turned his head slightly to the right, where he looked through a window over looking the battlefield. Smoke was emitting from some of the wrecked buildings, making the sky seem heavily misted over, as if it had stagnated. Small puffs of smoke broke into huge explosions on the horizon while terrified shouts and repetitive gunfire could still be heard. Seifer turned his back to Squall and smirked happily at the destruction he had created.

  But somehow, it wasn't enough for him. He wanted more.

  Seifer turned back round to Squall and glared at him directly in the eyes, as if boring into his soul. Squall kept his eye contact with Seifer for just under a minute, not blinking once until Seifer looked away.

  "Balamb Garden…" Seifer started pacing the room, swinging his Gunblade around again. How fond we all are of it." Seifer's eyes suddenly started burning with that fire of hatred. "Maybe a little too fond."

  Seifer reached onto a table behind him and brought out a small, grey control pad with lots of buttons on it. But the thing that caught Squall's eye was the large red button on the control.

  Seifer cast his eyes to heaven. "Oh, well. Thanks for so many memories, Balamb." Seifer's finger moved towards the button.

  "Seifer, stop! D'you have any idea what you're doing?" Xinn shouted, Gunblade raised.

  Everyone looked at Xinn with great confusion.

  "You're not a leader anymore, Seifer. Infact, you never were. You're a dictator. A pawn. A smaller part in somebody else's plans. You're not doing…"

Xinn stopped saying what he was about to say as Seifer's fuse finally lit.

  Seifer threw the control to the side and ran for Xinn.

  Zell leapt for the control as Seifer raised his Gunblade and, before anyone could stop him, brought his weapon down across Xinn's face.

  Xinn fell forward and everyone rushed towards him. Xinn lifted his head up and blood spattered the floor. Everyone gasped as they saw a cut across Xinn's face, identical to Squall's.

  Suddenly, everyone cornered Seifer, including Xinn. Zell stood and watched excitedly as he tried to defuse the control.

  Seifer was not deterred by the ambush, however and raised his Gunblade again. But as he brought his weapon down, the blade clashed with that of Squall's.

  The two blades stayed in contact as Squall said, "Give it up, Seifer. You're outnumbered. It's over."

  "Not if I can help it." Seifer said and raised his Gunblade again. But this time, Xinn's blade met Seifer's with such a force that Seifer's weapon was knocked out of his hands, out of reach.

  "Leave, Seifer." Squall commanded. "Leave Balamb, and Garden, anywhere near us!"

  "No!!!" Seifer countered.

  "Leave!!" Squall shouted. "Or I swear…next time…next time I'll kill you."

  Seifer looked around at everyone. He was met with looks of hate, anger and seriousness. Seifer turned to walk away, and as he did, he spat on the ground near Squall's feet, and then he darkly, silently strode away.

  As soon as Seifer had left the room, Xinn fell to the floor, holding his head.

  "Xinn! Are you okay?" Quistis panicked.

  "That's a pretty nasty gash." Irvine said.

  Selphie nodded. "Yeah, are you sure you're fine?"

  "Guys!" Xinn interrupted. "I'm fine. But, right now, I think I owe you all an explanation."

  "What?" Squall asked.

  "About why I've been acting so…weird." Xinn looked around at his friends. "But I think we need to go to Edea's house."

  As the group walked out of the Ragnarok, Irvine and Selphie at the back of the crowd were deep in conversation.

  "So," Irvine lowered his voice to make sure no one could hear. "What do you think we've come here for?"

  Selphie shrugged and did the same. "I don't know, but he says he owes us some kinda explanation."

  "About what?"

  "Maybe why he's been acting so edgy and everything."

  When they all set foot in Edea's house, they all get a strange sensation of home, of warmth and comfort. But the feeling was stronger this time, strange even. As they approached the small, open – roofed area over looking the each, they saw Edea.

  Edea gasped as she saw the group approaching. "Oh, my! It's not…"

  Xinn grinned sheepishly as Edea stared at him in disbelief. "I thought we should…you know."

  "Tell them, you mean?" Edea smiled.

  "Yeah…"

  "What? What are you talking about?" Selphie said.

  "You don't remember Xinn?" Edea frowned.

  "Remember him? Where from?" Irvine wondered.

  "I used to be here, in the orphanage with you guys. Don't you remember?" Xinn asked.

  Squall groaned. "The GFs. That's why we forgot."

  "Hmm…I think you may need filling in." Edea said, chanting some words and moving her arms, the group found themselves standing in the fully built orphanage, watching former versions of themselves, as little children, joking and playing. Xinn and Seifer were there too. A younger Edea was sitting in the corner in a rocking chair, watching them with a smile.

  "See," Edea said. "I loved you all so much, you were just like my own. Ellone too. Can you remember? Just after Ellone left, Xinn came. You all got along with Xinn so well. Especially you, Squall. You two were inseparable."

  "How old were we?" Zell said.

  "You must have been about three or four. Xinn stayed for three years here, among you all. But then…it must have been the time of the first Sorceress War, when we were under Adel's rule. Odine was looking for children for experimentation. It was a dangerous thing, owning an orphanage at this time. But I always said that I would rather give up my own life than let you be taken away from me. And then, this happened…"

  Suddenly, the door burst open, and in came about six Galbadian soldiers. The scene was horrific. Edea stood in front of the children, her intention to stop the soldiers harming them.

  "Move, witch! In the name of Adel!" One of the Galbadians commanded, brandishing a gun.

  "What is it you want?" You have no business here!" Edea cried, but stood her ground.

  "Hand over the children immediately!" The Galbadian soldier tried to push Edea out of the way. But, being the strong woman that she is, Edea still stood her ground.

  Edea raised her hands, obviously to cast magic, but the soldiers caught this moment's weakness and used it to push her aside. Edea fell to the floor and screamed out to the children in fear. One of the other Galbadians kept her pinned to the floor using a gun.

  A look of terror ran across the children's faces as the Galbadians advanced towards them.

  Just then, from outside the house, someone shouted, "Withdraw! Squad, withdraw! Rebel troops on the horizon!"

  The Galbadian soldiers panicked and before anyone could stop them, a soldier grabbed Xinn as they rushed out of the door.

  Edea tried to follow them, but couldn't. As she looked out of the door, a huge tank drove away.

  The scene dissolved from around them and the friends snapped back into reality.

  "…What was that?" Rinoa said.

  "That was this orphanage as it once was, three years after Ellone left."

  "So…the Galbadians came…and took Xinn away." Squall said.

  "Yes."

  Zell's temper suddenly flared up, even in front of Edea. "So, why weren't we told?"

  "You see, as I had not heard sight nor sound of Xinn for years, I didn't think it was necessary for you to know. I never thought once that you'd ever meet him again." Edea hesitated. "And I was…ashamed that I had let one of you be taken from me…"

  Quistis interrupted purposely when she noticed the situation getting heavy. "And what happened then?"

  Another scene then materialized around them; this time, not of the orphanage, but of the inside of a cold, gloomy grey building.

  Three Galbadians walked down a long hallway in front of a door that was guarded by two more soldiers. They stopped, and one of the soldiers rather reluctantly held out a bundle of white cloth. Inside it, a child was wrapped.

  One of the guards at the door took the bundle and peeked inside. He said, "More children?"

  The second guard then stepped forward. "Odine has no need for any more guinea pigs."

  The soldier who brought the child snatched the bundle back. "Then what do you propose we do with him then?" the soldier said. She was female.

  "Syll, you know what to do with any we don't need."

  "But…" the female soldier, Syll, fingered the soft, white cloth lovingly. "…We can't."

  "Why not?" the guard said.

  "Dispose of it, Syll!" said the other.

  Syll looked darkly at her brothers-in-arms and strode out of the building quickly.

  The other soldiers were left with looks of puzzlement on their faces.

  The scene yet again de-materialized as Xinn spoke. "Syll raised me for five years in her own home in Deling. But because she needed the Gil, she had to work for the army still. But all through that time I was there, she taught me the Galbadian way of fighting…and she gave me Gunblade."

  "What happened to her?" Irvine asked.

  "S-She died…in battle." Xinn stammered.

  "And what happened to you?" Selphie said.

  "I was handed over to the Galbadian army. And three years later at the start of the second Sorceress War, they started the missile base plan. So, then I was moved to train…to train as a spy. And here I am, two years later."

  "Then…why are you here?" Squall said carefully, trying not to offend Xinn with his words.

  "They sent me as a spy in Balamb with fake documents that classed me as a Trabia SeeD member. I was sent to make sure you didn't try to 'cause trouble'. But, when I saw you guys, I forgot what I was supposed to be doing. I was too busy trying to make you guys remember…But you didn't."

  "Because of the GFs." Squall said, sadly.

  "Have you ever junctioned a GF, Xinn?" Rinoa asked.

  "No. The Galbadian way of fighting…doesn't include GFs."

  "Then that's why we couldn't remember." Irvine said. "We only remembered all about the orphanage because we were reminded. We just didn't remember Xinn because we had no one to remind us."

  "And that's the truth." Xinn said. "All of it."

  Edea suddenly interrupted, changing the subject completely. "Xinn! What is that horrible cut across you forehead?" She reached out and placed her fingertips onto Xinn's cut.

  Xinn winced and said, "Seifer."

  "Seifer did this to you?" Edea looked alarmed, then smiled. "Why, it's just like…" Edea let her arm fall to her side and looked from Xinn to Squall and back again.

  "So, what are you going to do now?" Selphie piped up.

  "Are you comin' back to Garden with us?" Zell said.

  Xinn shook his head. "I'm gonna be a drifter. You know, let my spirit wander. I've always wanted to broaden my horizons. I have no place in Garden."

  Squall said seriously, "But you know that you can always come back to us…yeah?"

  "Yeah." Xinn nodded.

  "Be careful, okay?" Selphie said.

  "Yeah, come visit us sometime." Zell said.

  "I will."

  "Take care!" said Quistis.

  "And be safe!" Rinoa grinned.

  "See ya around." Irvine smiled.

  Xinn took one last look around at everyone, smiled and began to walk out of the door.

  "Xinn!" Edea called after him. "_Pas ilmund tu livonde_."

  Nobody had seen anything of Squall for a couple of days after their farewell to Xinn. But somehow, Rinoa knew where to look.

  She walked, without hesitating, to the library, where she saw Squall at a table, flicking through a book, and whole pile of other books stacked up in front of him.

  "What're you doing?" Rinoa said, peering over Squall's shoulder to see pages of foreign words.

  "Pas ilmund tu livonde." Squall simply said.

  "You don't know what that means, Squall?"

  Squall shook his head and looked up at Rinoa.

  "You've a place in our hearts."

  "How did you…?" Squall wondered.

  "It's old Sorceress language. You won't find it in any of these books." Rinoa smiled as Squall gaped up at her in total surprise. "You can thank me later." Rinoa smiled and walked out of the library, Squall following closely.

  She led him to the Quad, where she sat him down. "Stay here for a bit." Rinoa ordered. "Clear your head." Rinoa then walked out of the Quad, as Squall lifted his head towards the blood-red sky, towards the setting sun.

  As a soft breeze shot through his hair and tickled the back of his neck, he remembered Edea's words, and hoped that they would stay as clear in Xinn's mind as they had in his…

  …_Pas ilmund tu livonde._

Emily Medlyn

21st March – 6th April 2003


End file.
